


A walk in the park

by killerweasel



Category: Cabin Pressure, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has an interesting start to his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the park

Title: A walk in the park  
Fandom: _Cabin Pressure/Avengers_  
Characters: Arthur Shappey, Loki   
Word Count: 1,190  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Avengers_   
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Arthur has an interesting start to his day.

 

Arthur had just bent down by the water’s edge to get a better view of a frog when an odd noise made him look up. His eyes widened as he saw a man with a golden helmet fighting with another man with a silver mask. Then the two men crashed into the lake, sending water everywhere. 

After a few minutes, when neither of the men came to the surface, Arthur frowned. He looked around, but it was rather early in the morning and no one else seemed to be nearby. He removed his shoes and socks, placed his phone in one of his shoes, and then jumped into the lake. Arthur swam out to where he’d seen the men sink. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water.

It took him three tries, but he finally found the man in the helmet floating below the surface. The other man was nowhere to be seen. Arthur pulled him back to shore. The man was very still on the grass. He stared at the man for a moment before leaning in. His mouth had barely made contact with the man’s lips when the man let out a gasp. Arthur sat back, looking rather pleased. 

“Were you just kissing me?” The man made a face before wiping his hand across his mouth a few times. 

Arthur laughed. “I was performing CPR, just like they showed us in the first aid class. Only when they showed us, we had to do it on a dummy that was just the upper half of a man with no arms. Someone put gum inside of mine, so no matter how hard I blew, it wasn’t working. This went loads better. Your head didn’t even come off!”

He stared at the man for a moment. “I’ve seen you before.” The man adjusted the metal helmet on his head as he got to his feet. “You were that guy who attacked New York! I saw you on the telly. Didn’t you lose? I thought you were taken away to some other place to be put in jail. What was your name again?”

“They let me out a few months ago. My name is Loki.” Loki glared at his wet clothing as if he could cause it to dry by anger alone. “Do you always prattle on like this?”

“I’m Arthur.” Arthur took his t-shirt off, wrung it out, and then put it on again. “I’m going to have to say yes. I’ve never met an evil villain before. Is this your first time in Fitton? What made you fall from the sky? I fly too, but only in Gerti. That’s our airplane. I’m a steward.”

Loki blinked a few times. “I was betrayed by someone I thought was an ally. While I might be a villain from time to time, there are those who make my crimes pale in comparison.” He looked off in the distance. “Arthur, I need you to do what I say.”

Loki’s tone made Arthur worry. He glanced in the direction the taller man was facing, but all he could see was a black dot that was slowly getting larger. “What’s wrong?” Now he could hear an odd humming sound. He shrank back from it. “What do I need to do?”

“Stay behind me. If I fall, try to find somewhere safe to hide.” Loki braced his feet firmly on the ground, almost shoulder width apart. “Do not try to assist me. You are powerless against a Doombot.”

A chill went down Arthur’s spine as he moved behind where Loki was standing. He’d heard of those robots from Douglas once. They were supposed to be very powerful and sometimes even thought they were the real Doctor Doom. He’d had nightmares for a week after the story. “Loki, didn’t one of those just almost kill you a few minutes ago?” 

“They had me at a disadvantage. I was under the impression we were working toward a common goal.” Green lightning flared to life near Loki’s shoulders and traveled down toward his fingertips. “Though I barely had time to defend myself, one of them is currently littering the bottom of the lake. Now I am properly prepared.” 

Arthur looked around, trying to find somewhere safe. All he could see were benches and trees. “Maybe I should run and hide.”

“It’s here. Get down.” 

Crouching lower, Arthur peered around Loki’s body in time to see a massive ball of green lightning fly from Loki’s fingertips into the Doombot’s chest. There was a horrible sound that made Arthur’s teeth ache as the metal bent with the impact. After that, things got very loud and explosive. 

Arthur watched in awe as Loki fought with the Doombot. He’d never seen someone tear off a robot’s arm and then beat them up with it before. Loki wasn’t just angry, he was absolutely furious. The smile on Loki’s face was almost frightening. It was all snarling teeth, very much like Snoopadoop when he saw the cat next door. Arthur gasped when Loki grabbed the Doombot’s head and twisted it off. Loki kicked the head into the lake. 

Loki stood there for a moment, panting harshly. He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur. “Were you injured, Arthur?”

“That was absolutely brilliant!” Arthur stepped around Loki and poked the Doombot with a stick he found on the ground. “You just twisted his head off. Could you twist anyone’s head off or just a robot’s? What are you going to do with the rest of the body? Will there be any more Doombots? You were fantastic!”

The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched. “I haven’t tried to tear a mortal’s head off, but I imagine I would be able to do so. By the time Doom discovers I have destroyed his creations, I will be far from here. You won’t have to worry about any more of them.” He grabbed the Doombot by its remaining arm and threw it into the lake.

“You’re leaving already?” Arthur dropped his stick. “Could I try on your helmet before you go? Those horns are brilliant.”

“I don’t see why not. You did pull me from the lake.” Loki removed the helmet and held it out to Arthur. “Just don’t drop it.”

“Wait a second.” Arthur grabbed his phone from his shoe. He pushed a few buttons. “I want you to take my picture; otherwise Douglas is never going to believe me.” He leaned over, showing Loki what button to press. Then Arthur slipped on the helmet. 

There was a flash as Loki took the picture. He grinned at the image on the screen. “Here you go, Arthur. You are a very interesting Midgardian.” 

“I’m not really sure what that means, but you’re pretty interesting yourself.” 

It took both of them to get the helmet back off of Arthur’s head. Loki gave him a wave before twisting his hand and walking through a hole that hadn’t been there a moment ago. The hole vanished, leaving Arthur alone again. He put his socks and shoes back on before heading toward home. It had been a very brilliant start to the day.


End file.
